The HIV virus which causes AIDS exerts a profound cytopathic effect on the helper/inducer T-cells, devastating the function of the immune system. The virus also shows a propensity to infect the brain with resulting neurological deterioration. The disease results in progressive debilitation and death.
While several antiviral agents have been tested for use as a treatment of AIDS patients, no fully satisfactory antiviral agent has been found. See, for example:
Mitsuya, H. et al. Science,226, 172-174 (1984) Broder, S. AIDS: Modern Concepts and Therapeutic Challenges. Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York 1987 Rosenbaum, W. et al. Lancet, i, 450-451 (1985) McCormick, J. B., Getchell, J. P., Mitchell, S. W., & Hicks, D. R. Lancet, ii, 1367-1369 (1984) Ho, D. D. et al. Lancet, i, 602-604 (1985) Sandstrom, E. G., Kaplan, J. C., Byington, R. E., & Hirsch, M. S. Lancet, i, 1480-1482 (1985)
Azidothymidine (AZT) is presently being used for treatment, but the serious toxic side reactions, and high cost of therapy present serious challenges in continued use for many patients.